


EDA Drabbles

by MickletheKoala



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickletheKoala/pseuds/MickletheKoala
Summary: When I feel like writing, its never long enough so I'll compile them together now. Enjoy! Also, I take prompts so feel free to toss one at me!





	EDA Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note. In my headcanon Fitz continues adventuring without the Doctor for a bit on earth with and without Trix. They also broke up in my headcanon lol. 
> 
> And pleaseeeee correct me if I'm wrong but he left when he was in his late thirties, yeah?

Running had never been a favorite activity of his; even in his twenties he had detested it, lungs too battered from a decade or more of smoking to really keep up. Now, far beyond his youth (but you wouldn't know it, he assures), at the not so tender age of 56; Fitz Kreiner is partaking in one of his least favorite activities. Ah, running from a bad guy, stray alien or a rando megalomaniac, good times, but also very (VERY!!!) old times.

Old. That word once stung him (and it still does) in his younger years, so afraid of turning thirty. With hair much lighter than it had ever been (grayer), he finds the thought near outrageous. 

Back to the task at hand; he's running, chest burning as he searches for a hiding spot, an escape route from the path of danger he's once again wrapped in. To say his life of adventure had ended eight (18, his treacherous conscious supplements) years ago would be a lie, and not a white one. Truth be told, he'd never grown sick of it, the thrill, the chase, the danger and adventure and destruction. His heart had simply longed for something simpler, and being the man he is, was, he followed it.

How wrong he was in thinking that'd be the end of that. 

Fitz lurches into an alleyway, hoping to shake off his pursuer and takes a look about. A chain link fence at the other end of the alley, rubbish bins, boxes, aha a ledge. He's never been much of a climber either, but he stacks the rubbish, jumps up the boxes, just as graceless as he was the last time he had to climb away from an armed man-alien-thing.

Finally he grasps the top ledge, grasp slippery but just barely holding, and hoists his poor tired body up. He then lands with a hard and unexpected thump, groans then turns onto his back. The ex companion and ex adventurer wheezes with the lung exhaustion only a forty plus smoker could achieve, and rubs his eyes with his palms. 

"Never again after this," he assures himself as he clambers to his feet, before taking a leisurely walk across the (thankfully) flat roof top. He then proceeds to fall through said roof, most likely due to water damage and passes out, head smacking a hard pipe along the way.

All in all. Not much has changed.

\-----------------------


End file.
